Friend Or Enemy?
by niva669
Summary: After all the decisions everyone has made during the final battle things are kind of rough... Hermione will have to figure out how she really feels for not only Harry Potter, who is madly in love with her. But the infamous Draco Malfoy who has saved her life not once, but twice. Friend Or Enemy?
1. Chapters 1-4

_**CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **A Rainy Arguement**_

It all began when they were on the search for horcruxes. Staying in an enchanted tent in very secluded locations, and ensuring they were safe by constantly putting up different protective charms. Every few nights they were breaking down camp and aparating to a new location just to put everything together again. Harry and Hermione would put up the charms and enchantments to keep them safe. Ron would put up the tent and begin unpacking. They had to do all of this in the dark to make sure they weren't seen.

They were hungry, dirty and their spirits were broken. Emotions were running high and the horcrux was taking its toll on everyone. They had been at this for ages and sadly, they weren't really any closer to defeating voldemort than when they first started. Despite how optomistic harry was on the matter. Hermione had her doubts. They all did.

It was raining rather fiercely the night Ron left the trio. It had all started shortly after they had spoken to Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait, which Hermione had stashed away in her beaded back. They had found out that the sword of Gryfindor could destroy a horcrux and that was why Dumbledore had left it to Harry in his will. How ever, when Harry acknowledged Ron, he lost it. Ron was obviously under the thrall of the horcrux around his neck, but no one even thought of this until much later. Because everything Ron was saying was true, to some exaggerated degree or another.

The rain was picking up outside. The wind was howling like a banshee, the trees brushing against the walls of the tent. Ron became even more outraged. The boys were having it out verbally like there was no tomorrow. All the thoughts they had been keeping inside were unleashed. Ron was very insistent that Harry didn't know what he was doing at all, that Dumbledore never told him a thing and as much or as little as Hermione actually agreed with him, Ron actually had a bit of a point. Ron was now screaming about how Harry didn't care about his family at all. Hermione had been trying to talk Ron down, when Ron mentioned Harry & Hermione's parents.

"Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you two, isn't, with your parents safely out of the way...", Ron carried on.

"My parents are DEAD!" Harry Bellowed.

"And mine could be going the same way!" yelled Ron.

"Then GO!" roared Harry. "Go back to them, pretend you've gotten over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and..."

Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own.

"Protego!" she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron on the other; all of them were forced backwards a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time. Harry felt a corrosive hatred toward Ron: something had broken between them.

"leave the horcrux" Harry said.

Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione and he asked her, "Are you staying with him, or coming with me?"

"I..." She looked anguished. "Yes...yes. I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help..."

"I get it. You choose him."

It was at that very moment, that Harry had caught himself wondering if that was true. It was just for a second before he heard hermione screaming after Ron.

"Ron, no...Please...come back, COME BACK!"

Harry's heart faltered at this, but he said nothing, he watched as she was impeded by her own shield charm. He watched as she removed it and ran out into the storm after her first love. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees.

After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face. "He's g-g-gone! Disappaerted."

She through herself into a chair, curled up and started to cry. Harry felt dazed and rather confused. He could never stand to see Hermione cry. He spent all last year watching her cry over Ron while he was messing around with that god awful Lavender Brown. He did everything he could to keep a smile on the poor girls face. Ron really could be so daft sometimes. How could he not see that Hermione was in love with him?

Harry quickly bent down, picked up the horcrux and placed it around his own neck. He dragged blankets off Ron's bed and gently placed them over Hermione. Then he climbed onto his own bed and stared at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain on the tent. He had to figure out what he was feeling.

The next day they went about there business almost as if Ron had never left, routine was best to dull the pain, or so Harry thought. He came back from washing up in the river to find Hermione had packed everything of Ron's that he had left behind into a little sack and tossed it into her beaded bag where she wouldn't have to look at it anymore. She went about packing up the rest of the campsite and decided moving sites would be best, in case Ron tried to return and accidentally brought unexpected visitors. She and Harry grasped hands and disapparated to their next location.

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **Noticing The Unoticed**_

They had spent a few months searching different places for the sword, keeping an eye out for horcruxes along the way. They had a few close calls and had just barely escaped with their lives from nagina in godric's hollow. They had finally settled in the Forest Of Dean, someplace Hermione had chosen for some reason Harry couldn't remember right now. His head was still realing with everything that had gone on over the past few days since their near death encounter with that dreadful serpent.

It was just begining to snow outside, Harry noted. It wasn't awful of course. He was inside the tent, which was magically heated. He was safe with Hermione, and she had taken care of him while he was unconcious and weak from the fight with the snake. She had side-apperated them here safely. She had tended to his wounds. She had changed his clothes, he noticed as he began to sit up in the bed. He wasn't going to dwell on the fact that Hermione had probably seen him naked, if not atleast very under dressed and vulnerable.

He sat up to find her writing in her journal, something she only did when she thought no one was looking. She claimed it help her clear her mind, but still retain all the valuable information. He couldn't really relate, reading and writing had never been Harry's strong points. But he understood their usefulness and he could see the point Hermione was trying to make every time she had tried to explain why she kept a journal to Ron in the past.

When Hermione had noticed Harry was awake and coherent for the first time in three days, she was ecstatic. She had hugged and smiled at him with so much warmth he could have sworn she was generating heat. But, Harry soon found out some bad news. His wand had been damaged in the encounter with Nagina and he was now at the liberty of Hermione. She was kind enough to let him borrow hers when necesarry.

Harry had never truely noticed before just how kind Hermione was. Granted, he knew she was nice. But this was a flourence nightingale kind of sweet. It was almost sickening. Except he found it only came out when someone she deeply cared about was in need.

"I suppose that is why she was always so willing to help my dumbass with my potions essay." Harry thought.

Harry continued to think on this and he realized there was alot to Hermione he had overlooked over the years. For example, He always knew she was pretty. Yet he never paid as much attention in the past as he did the past few months. Even now as she was sitting in the oversized armchair, legs curled beneath her, toes slightly visble. He could see that she was actually quite tall for a woman of their age. She sat there writing furiously, occcasionally chewing on the end of her muggle pen. Her lips have filled out over the years, he thought. Her usual school robes where usually just a bit to big and hid her frame, but these tradition muggle jeans and simple vneck tee clung just right to her obviously visible curves. Where had she been hiding these the past few years?

Her hair however was the one thing he really should have noticed, It had been a bushy, tightly curled mess when they had first met when they were eleven. It was a medium brown and it was so matted half the time people sometimes thought she had dreadlocks forming. But now, just looking at her, he had realized that not only was her hair longer, hanging in gentle ringlets all the way to her hips, it was completely a different color.

The way the fire reflected he could tell why he never noticed before. Her hair had changed with the many years of sun. It was now a light caramel color with natural low lights faded through out. It was lovely. He clearly remember her hair, neatly up in an magnificent updo the night of the yule ball and he could only guess that it had been sometime in third or fourth year when her hair had finally calmed itself down.

Hermione looked up from her journal and smiled at him. Her sparkling hazel eyes gleaming like topaz in the fire light. There it was, the one thing he had always noticed about her from day one. Her eyes. They were still the same. Beautiful and ever changing. The way they had those shades of green, orange and chestnut brown mixed in. They were perfectly unique, just like her.

She slowly rose up from the chair and turned on the wizarding wireless. "a cauldron full of hot strong love" was just ending and hermione was switching it so it would play her muggle ipod. As the band Good With Grenades started belting out "pop, lock & drop dead", she grabbed Harry by the hands and pulled him up to dance. He was rather surprised by her taste in music, he'd never really spent time with her alone like this.

(it's just that feelin

hell yeah

it's all about the timing when you walk

heard you're poison

but I don't care

I'll build my own disaster

let me take ya to school

I'll show ya the rules)

"wow, these lyrics and the way she's dancing...I'd really love to show her something, alright." Harry thought as hermione was pop dancing like something out of a muggle music video.

Then the song changed and so did the mood in the room as Jana Kramers "circles" began playing nicely and Harry took the opportunity to take Hermione in his arms and do just as the song suggested. He spun her around, showing off those dance classes he took in fourth year with Proffesor McGonagall.

('Cause where i am,

Is where you begin

You picked up the pieces

And put me together

You're the only part of me unbroken

And I'm going in circles)

This girl was a walking contradiction if her playlist was any indication. But these lyrics, they definitely fit they way he felt for her. He was certain as he watched her lighting up the room and laughing out loud, that he had never felt this way before in his life. He was certain he had never seen anything more beautiful in all the world. He was screwed, He was falling in love with Hermione Jean Granger. That is something you don't recover from. What was he going to do?

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Calming Circles**_

Hermiones head was spinning, she was so confused. How could he just up and leave them, leave her? She had loved Ron. She knew it. But the question remains, was she in love with him, still? When he had left she was distraught and cried herself to sleep. She couldn't picture her life without him in it. However, she had to keep going, Harry needed her.

They had to be strong, So when she got up the next day she made the unconcious decision to remove every reminder of Ron from her sight. Harry and her went on their way, pursuing their quest and keeping a stiff upper lip. It wasn't until the moment Nagina had appeared in Bathilda Bagshots bedroom, seemingly out of nowhere that she even realized how truely able she was. She could handle herself, with or without Ron. Harry was unconcious and she was managing just fine on her own. She felt this new sort of power over her self and with that, she set to work.

She stripped Harry of his bloody clothes and tried her best to keep his modesty protected. She wasn't to sure how he would feel about her seeing him so...exposed. So she left his undergarments on and set about a cleansing spell and then began to redress him.

She couldn't help but notice the subtle changes in his form while doing this though. He used to be average height and kind of lanky. However, he had grown to atleast six feet since third year and he was definately a seaker. He was lean, but muscular. His dark hair had grown a few inches, gotten a few shades darker and hung gorgeously around eyes. The scar on his forehead, just above his left eyebrow, it was unique just to him. His arms were what got her though. They were strong, but thin. The veins were visible when he stretched them. This wasn't the same little boy she had become friends with on the train, nor was it the fearless teenager she had fought a werewolf with at thirteen.

This was a man in front of her. How had she not noticed this before? "pfft...you've been to stuck up Ron's arse to even give any thought to even glance in anyone elses direction" Hermione thought. "well, not anymore, from now on, i'm going to take the time to notice everything i've been missing."

Soon, it began snowing in the Forest Of Dean, a place she used to go with her parents. It wasn't long before Harry was awake and feeling a bit better. Hermione was writing in her journal about their recent adventures and her confusing feelings regarding the oposite gender. When she looked up to find Harry looking at her as though he were analyzing her.

She smiled at him and when he smiled back, she had an amazing idea. She got up from her chair and began to play some music from her favorite playlist. Thankfully Ron's father had rigged their wizard wireless so it would work for Hermiones ipod via a magically enchanted aux cord. She began dragging Harry up to dance to one of her favorite songs. The way he looked at her, she could tell he was confused by her "alternative taste". Most people clasified this as "erotic dancing", It appeared to shock Harry that Hermione actually knew how.

However, it surprised Hermione when the song changed and Harry actually knew how to dance, in rythym to what hermione considered a love song. He had his arms is places she'd never been touched before. This was so intimate it was driving her in circles just like the song said. He would swoop her up, dip her down, it was so elegant and fun. Harry always knew how to make her laugh. The song kept changing and She could feel herself relax into his touch, leaning her head on his shoulder now. This was so nice after everything they had been through. Just dancing around, calmly in circles together, not even noticing what was actually playing.

But of course, the calm couldn't last. Just as the ipod was begining to play some ancient britney spears song, There was a loud pop in the distance. They both jumped apart and quickly turned off the music. Hermione reached for her wand and began to panic, Someone had just apparated outside their wards.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Intimate Distruction**_

Insisting Hermione stay inside the tent and the safety of the wards, Harry borrowed her wand and had gone to investigate the sound of the obvious intruder. Resulting in his following a silver doe to the frozen lake to find none other than gryfindor's sword at the bottom. Perhaps, he was slightly insane from wearing the horcrux around his neck. Yet, he stripped down and dove in, only to begin to drown. Right when he thought all hope was lost and would die, he was saved by none other than Ronald Billius Weasely. Who had found his way back to them via the diluminator given to him in Dumbledores will.

Well, considering they now had the sword, Harry decided they should destroy the horcrux imediately. Ron however was very against opening the locket, it effected him to strongly, but Harry insisted.

The moment the locket opened, Ron's worst nightmare and Harry's wildest fantasy appeared before them. A completely naked phantom version of Harry and Hermione, entwined in an intimate embrace. The phantoms were speaking so harshly to Ron, but they were actually saying exactly what Harry was thinking.

The real Harry was so shocked by the view of himself so intimately involved with Hermione, that he couldn't help but wonder what it would actually be like to have his hands on her bare flesh or to feel his lips on hers. however, now was not the time to dwell on these thoughts. There was a horcrux to destroy.

"least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend...second best, always, eternally overshadowed...Why return? We were better of without you, happier without you, glad of your absense. laughing at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption." - phantom Harry said.

Ron could feel his heart breaking, as the horcrux brought his every insecurity to life. But he knew what he wanted, he wouldn't have come back if it wasn't what he really wanted. He was going to everything in his power to make sure he made Hermione fall in love with him all over again.

"Presumption!" echoed phantom Hermione. " Who could ever want you, when they could have Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared to the chosen one? What will you ever amount to compared to the boy who lived?"

And with that, Ron had finally heard enough and he lifted the sword high above his head and destroyed the locket. A long, drawn out scream was unleashed and then there was silence... what ever was in the locket was gone. It was over, until they found the next one.

When they returned to the tent, they hadn't even been inside two minutes before Hermione had launched herself at Ron and began punching every inch of him she could find.

"ouch..ow, gerrofff... WHAT THE...? Hermione, ow!" -Ron moaned

"YOU! comeplete...arse!" RONALD WEASELY, you ...ugh!" - She screamed, punctuating every word with a blow: Ron backed away, shielding his head ad Hermione advanced on him even more.

"You crawl back here, after weeks and weeks! Oh! WHERES MY WAND!" -Hermione bellowed

She looked as though she was about to wrestle it out of Harry's hands, he reacted instantly casting a shield charm. "Hermione, calm down, sweetheart..."-he pleaded.

Hermione, shocked by his unusual term of endearment instantly stilled. She sat on the far side of the tent and listened to the idiot red heads story of how he tried to find his way back for weeks. It was her voice he kept hearing, the thought of her that kept him going, his love for her that brought him back. How ever, she was far more concerned with what she was feeling about Harry. Things were about to get really interesting, really soon. That much she knew.


	2. chapters 5-8

**Chapter 5**

 **Flashbacks At Malfoy Manor**

Hermione was right, things did get interesting soon enough. They narrowly escaped from death eaters at the lovegood's. But they discovered alot. Voldemort was after the first of the deathly hallows, The elder wand. Harry already had the third one, his fathers invisibility cloak and he was certain Dumbledore had left him the second, the resurection stone inside the golden snitch in his will.

Shortly after all of this, Harry, in a moment of sheer stupidity had used Voldemorts name, forgetting that it had been made a taboo and they were taken prisoner by none other than Fenrir Greyback. The way that beast kept talking about Hermione made his skin crawl. God, if he only had his wand, he would turn his indsides to his outsides. But, with Hermione's quick thinking, he could barely see due to the stinging jinx swelling his face, none the less actually be indentifiable, so for now they were safe-ish.

They were being taken to Malfoy Manor, Greyback was certain he had caught the mudblood and blood traitor friends of Harry Potter, but he couldn't be positive who Harry was. He needed assistance in identifying him. It was to great surprise to them all when the young Malfoy heir didn't imediately throw them under the bus.

 _"Well, Draco?"_ said Lucius Malfoy. He sounded avid. _"is it? Is it Harry Potter?"_

 _"I can't..I can't be sure,"_ said Daco. He was keeping his distance from the werewolf, and he seemed weary to look at Harry at the same time as he was looking at him.

 _"But, look at him closey. come, look closer, son."_ Lucius asks

 _"I don't know, father. I can't be sure."_ He says, but deep down, Draco knew, for certain that this was indeed the chosen one.

 _"What about the mudblood then? IS IT HER?"_ boomed Greyback, sniffing in her direction.

**At this, something sparks in Draco. A memory, and he's back in second year, he had just learned that word the summer before school and had just used it for the first time toward this very woman.

Draco had just joined the slyerthin quiditch team and was bragging about how his father had bought the entire team brand new nimbus two-thousand ones. When Granger, decided to open her mouth and imply he hadn't had the talent to get in on talent alone.

 _"Atleast no one on the Gryffindor team had to BUY their way in"_ Hermione said sharply. _"THEY got in on pure talent."_

 _"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."_ He spat.

The look on her face was something of of utter bravery mingled with disgust and this, was truely the first time he had found himself finding her amazing, beautiful and interesting.

Any other girl at the age of twelve would of burst into tears, but not Hermione. She held her ground, chin held high and her wild hair a mess of curls blowing in the wind. Well, atleast he hid this interest well. **

Responding to Greybacks question, Draco says, _"I'm not sure, if it is, she's different somehow."_

Harry thinks of all the things he never noticed about Hermione over the years, and watches Dracos eyes raking over Hermione, wondering if he is noticing them too. Little does he know, Draco had noticed every little change in Hermione, the moment they appeared. He had been admiring her from afar since second year.

Seconds turned to minutes and suddenly they had confirmed what they needed to know, Greyback was dragging Harry & Ron down to the cellar, Bellatrix was forcing Hermione off to the center of the main room by her hair.

Ron was a wreck with panic,

 _"NO! take me, take me instead"_ he screamed!

He screamed exactly what Draco wished he could. Oh, how he wished he could trade places with her. But now was not the time. He had to put his plan into action and quick.

He turned on his heel and hurried out of the room, up the stairs to the room he had spent the last seventeen years of his life in and he packed his belongings. He prepared the potions he was certain he would need and then, he disilusioned himself and waited in the cellar to see exactly what rooms they put every one in.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Digging In The Mud**

It didn't take long for Bellatrix to get bored with Hermione. Now equipped with more than a few bloody and disgusting wounds, Hermione was passing out and being haulled off and placed into a dank, dark cell in the cellar of Malfoy Manor.

She looked down at her left arm as casually as she could, she was fairly certain a critical vein had been punctured. She would surely bleed to death in this cell. She was already so weak from the lack of eating properly the last few months horcrux hunting and now, she wasn't even equipped with her wand to heal herself. This was the end for her, she knew could feel it.

It was dark, the only light was a faint lumos from a nearby wand. She could vaugely make out a hooded figure bending over her and it appeared they were applying a healing salve to her wounds. She must have passed out and only just awaken, how long had it been? Who was this helping her? A small strand of shockingly blonde hair fell visible beneath the mysterious figures hood as they bent their face...

 _"Malfoy?"_ Hermione said, voice ragged and dry

 _"Draco, please, Hermione."_ He sounded as though he was gritting his teeth as he said this.

 _"why..."_ she was so weak, she could hardly speak, but she had to know _..."why are you helping me?"_

She was so beautiful, even now, with her curls matted and dirty. Her body ragged and weak, layed on this wretched stone floor, covered in filth. She was like a beautiful river polished rock that one would only find by digging in the mud by the riverbed. She was what made him change his views so many years ago, but little did anyone know, he had an image he had to keep intact, less he put his life at risk.

 _"I've always intended to. You don't deserve this, darling and I am going to do everything possible to ensure that you and you're damn pothead and weasel get out of here alive so that you can save the bloody world from these creeps i got stuck being brought up with."_ Draco rambled on in a hushed voice, knowing she was only able to half listen, passing out again.

 _"I've always admired you Hermione, your intelligence, your passion, your beauty."_ He says as he tucks a stray, damp curl out of her face. _"I would do anything for you, even betray my family."_

Draco sighs, _"if only you knew this..."_ He leaned foward and gently brushed his lips against her forehead, careful not to wake her. He got up from his knees and left to signal Aborforth and Dobby to help in Potter and friends escape from the manor.

He assumed she didn't hear a single word he had said, But even though Hermione was weak and passing out, she heard more than he thought, felt more than he thought.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Fighting For The Light**

Draco spent the next few weeks running errands for Aborforth Dumbledore , the owner of the hogs head. They were preparing for the final battle, helping those who were staying on the otherside of Arriana's portrait. Longbottom, She-weasel, Chang, a few others... Draco was their messenger boy, their delivery boy, their only link to the outside world. But he was still a student himself and he also had to keep up appearences at the manor during the school holidays. When it came time to fight, he was going to have to make it known which side he was really on.

He couldn't help but laugh when he had heard about how Potter and his friends had actually robbed gringotts and escaped on a dragon. That is surely something only the boy who lived could have ever achieved. But it was truely amazing how he didn't even expect the final battle to take place so quickly. He was just sitting in the slytherin common room, wondering what they were going to do next, when suddenly, all hell was breaking lose.

Potter was in the castle, Death eaters were in the forest. The dark lord was on his way. Everyone was choosing a side and this was it, he had to make his side known. He was going to stay in the castle and fight for the light, The light he only saw in her eyes.

 _"Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed."_ Voldemorts voice rang through the halls.

 _"Give him to me and i shall leave the school untouched and you shall be rewarded."_

 _"You have until midnight"_

In the great hall, everyone was frantically trying to formulate a battle plan. _"Where are Ron and Hermione"_ Harry asked the weaselys.

 _"Haven't you found...?"_ began Mr. Weasely looking worried.

Harry was determined to find Hermione and tell her he loved her before this all got to out of hand, incase he never got the chance to again.

It didn't take long, the moment he stepped out into the trembling entrance hall, he found her. Embraced in a sloppy kiss with none other than a overwhelmingly confident Ron Weasely. Something inside him suddenly seemed to have broken the moment he saw the red heads chapped pale lips on her curvacious red ones.

Hermione was taken aback by the kiss, she didn't know what to expect. They were talking about how this could be the last time they could see any of their friends and all of a sudden, Ron's entire mood shifted. He suddenly was telling her how he couldn't let them go one more minute without her knowing just how he felt for her and with that, his gritty cold lips were plastering a very wet kiss on her. When he pulled away, she looked down the stairs into the eyes of a very distraught Harry Potter.

Hermione ran. She ran straight down those stairs and into the arms of the man she was so confused about, she hugged him tightly, leaving a gaping Ron staring blankly, feeling abandoned and used standing on the stairs.

 _"Becareful Harry"_ She said, voice trembling, not knowing what else to say.

 _"Hermione, before I do, I just need you to know, I love you."_ -Harry sighed bravely

 _"I know Harry, you've always loved me. you're my best friend."-_ Hermione said skeptically

 _"No, Sweetheart, i'm in love with you..."_ Harry breathed.

Gently,Harry took her in his arms and held her close, and with his right hand, he tucked her hair behind her neck and pressed his soft plump lips sweetly on her nose and the top of her head, then proceeded to rush off to the forbidden forest to face the dark lord without another word.

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Decisions**_

The final battle is in full swing, there are curses being thrown within inches of everyone. No body knows weather or not they will make it out alive and Hermione's emotions are on a roller coaster ride.

She doesn't know what's going on, she hasn't seen or heard from Harry in atleast an hour since he went out to the woods to face the dark lord on his own and last she knew, all the horcruxes were destroyed. She heard someone saying Harry was dead, but she refused to believe it. She couldn't believe it.

Hermione and Ron are facing off against the Carrows and she can just barely make out Draco running straight toward her from across the hall. When all of a sudden there is flash of green heading straight for her and her relfexes aren't strong enough to cast a shield charm.

There is a sudden blast to the staircase behind her were Ron had ducked under, now covered in the rubble from the damaged stairs. Why didn't he help her, didn't he see the avada kedavra curse?

It only took seconds for Draco to have seen exactly where his aunt had thrown the killing curse and within seconds he was running straight for the woman of his dreams and casting a protection charm around her. Sadly, the blast from the curse rebounded off the stairs and not only crushed the damn weasel but appeared to have rendered the woman unconcious. But, atleast she was alive, for now.

 _"First you're switching sides, now you're saving a mudblood, Draco?"_ -Bellatrix laughed _"Have you really lost all your pride and self respect, have you lost the will to live?"_

 _"Maybe i just found something worth dying for, Aunt Bella" -_ Draco muttered as he cast another curse in her direction, contiously battling his friends and family, just to keep himself alive, just to keep Hermione alive.

All the while this is going on, Ron is underneath the rubble watching, half concious, fighting to understand why it is Draco Malfoy just saved Hermiones life. Or, more to the point, why didn't Ron even try to save her, the woman he thought he loved?

 _ *****THREE DAYS LATER*****_

Hermione's head was killing her as she slowly opens her eyes to the bright lights of the hogwarts hospital wing. She tried to flex her muscles and figure out what damage had occured. It had been a long year, and the battle was finally over, of this she was sure.

She lay there thinking for a bit, what was she going to do now? She thought back on those last moments in the final battle.

Ron had made it blatantly clear that he had cared for her, He told her so and then he kissed her. But, Hermione had felt rather disgusted by the whole thing at the time, like it wasn't proper for him to be doing at the time. Speaking of Ron, last she saw him, he was oh so bravely running and hiding while she was having the killing curse thrown at her. She vaugely remembered the staircase falling on him and she wondered if he was okay.

Opening her eyes again, she peered around a smidge to see Ron on the far left of the hospital wing, with a cast on his leg talking animately with none other than the school doorknob Lavender Brown wearing a skirt that was made for a twelve year old. Surprisingly, Hermione felt nothing but disgust about the entire situation and continued to rack her memory of the final few hours of the fight.

Harry, The man who would do anything for her, had actually confessed he was in love with her.

She sighed.

Harry had always been there for her, with his perfectly strong jawlines and gorgeously messed hair, he truely was easy on the eyes. He was always making her smile and he actually remember her birthday and how she took her tea. This man was her best friend. He had said he was in love with her, and kissed her sweetly before running off to face the dark lord.

 _"hmm..."_ she thought outloud.

But then, Draco had saved her life, right as she was for sure that the killing curse was going to hit her, it didn't. Draco had shielded her and saved her life.

 _"He put himself in harms way just to ensure my safety. unlike some obnoxious, redheaded, arsehole. He even came down into the cellar of the manor to tend to my wounds, thus saving my life, twice now. I vaugely remember him telling me things about being beautiful then too."_ This man is a mystery. A gorgeous, intelligent, fiery mystery.

The door to the hospital wing had just banged open. Sitting up slowly, bracing herself on the side of the bed, Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room, carefully.

"Hello, love." said the smooth and sensual voice of none other than Draco Malfoy, leaning against the wall beside her bed.

"Hello, my white knight." Hermione said sarcastically, as the tall, muscular blond placed a bouquet of multi colored carnations on her nightstand. Her favorite flower, she thought, wonder how he knew that.

Draco Malfoy leaned in to hand the woman a small gift, leaning one hand against the wall above her head, brushing a small kiss against her ear as he stood back up, he whispered. "I've been meaning to give this to you since fourth year. I hope you will forgive the wait."

When Draco stood back up, Hermione glance toward Ron and the door to see not only was Ron staring blankly at them, completely unsure as to what was going on, But Harry was standing in the doorway with a look of utter confusion on his face, holding a small bouquet of roses.

Hermione could now tell she was going to have to make a choice of some sort, a choice between her best friend and her childhood enemy.


	3. Chapters 9-14

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **The After Shock**_

Tension was thick in the air as Madam Pomfrey walked into the hospital wing to check on her two most popular patients, Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. Pomfrey was actualy rather shocked to see the young Mr. Malfoy standing protectively over Ms Grangers bedside as though he just stepped out of that horrid muggle movie the matrix, dressed tightly in all black with muggle stunner shades. What was he thinking, wizards from his social circle didn't dress like that? But what caught madam pomfrey off guard even more was the unmistakeable Mr. Potter standing in the door way with roses, looking as though he had just had caught the big bad wolf eating his grandmother. Something was about to go down here in the next few minutes if she didn't do something quick and this young woman needed her rest...

"Quick poppy, quick, think." - she thought, as she hurried up to Ms grangers bedside.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, we will need to keep todays visits short, you need to rest dear. You've been unconcious for a few days and we need to keep a close eye on your vitals."

Hermione eyed the elderly medi-witch skeptically but allowed her to usher malfoy out and hurry harry off after he dropped off his flowers and wished her well, without another word. which was odd, because Harry usually had lots to say to her, Hermione wondered why he didn't today?

Madam pomfrey refused to allow visitors for the remainder of Hermiones stay in the hospital wing and with that, Hermione spent her time reflecting on her past years at hogwarts and thinking of what she was going to do with her final year here if she decided to attend the 8th year.

However it was very hard to concentrate when every half hour or so Lavender Brown came hurtling in laughing like a hyena in stripper heels and an outfit surely made for a muggle kindergardner. Ron seemed absolutely smitten and he seemed to have forgotten all about having been dating Hermione for the past 3years. It was obnoxiuous, The bimbo had no class and couldn't match a shoe to an outfit if she tried. I mean seriously, who wore bright blue heels with a yellow and red sweater dress? Not that Hermione had ever been one to wear "trendy" clothes or anything, but her mother was big on it and Hermione wasn't daft. She had common sense and felt certain she could give half of these girls a run for their money in fashion, makeup and boys if she ever needed to, but that's not the kind of girl Hermione was...

But that's not the kind of girl Hermione WAS...war changes people. romance, lust, betrayel, they all change people.

"That's it, new year, new me." - Hermione thought. "I'll take the summer off, give myself a break from all this stress, figure myself out and come back and leave who i WAS behind. Ron will wish he had never cheated on me back in sixth year and oh, Hogwarts had better watch out... This lioness can cause trouble too."

And with that, something on her bedside table caught her eye, the gift from none other than her childhood enemy. She quickly picked up the little velvet box and read the card attach to the top.

 **"Hermione,**

 **You may not believe that someone with a reputation like mine could ever truely value someone like you, but i do. I always have and inside this little box is proof. I hope to see you keeping this as close to your heart as i have. It contains my most personal, private thoughts for the entire time i spent at hogwarts. From the first moment i saw you, until I gave this to you. I have loved you since i first saw you in the entrance hall next to potter. From my heart to yours,**

 **always secretly yours,**

 **D.M**

 **p.s, alohamora and engorgio will surely make things a little easier on the eyes..."**

Hermione sat the card aside and opened the little velvet box to find a simple chain attached to what appeared to be a smalled glass bead, with a book charm inside. Hermione instantly recognized this necklace. She had seen this around Draco's neck on several occasions, but what is it?

"well, he said alohoamora and engorgio...so lets start there"- she thought

Hermione layed the necklace out flat on the table and spoke outloud,

"Alohamora"

And with that, The glass around the bead popped open like a case.

Hermione carefully lifted the tiny book from the little case and attempted to flip through, but couldn't make out a single word inside. She set the book on the table and silently cast an engorgio charm, Thus, causing the book to grow in size. She didn't anticipate the size of the book and accidently knocked her water cup off the table and onto the floor, creating quite a scene.

"Hermione, are you okay?"- Ron asked, sounding startled. Walking across the room, leg completely healed and only staying another day for observation. He leans causually over Hermione and begins clumsily putting all her belongings back in place. "You've barely spoken to me since everything went down...what exactly is the matter, babe?"

"Incase you haven't noticed Ronald, You have been the one with an almost constant companion in the room, not me. So forgive me if I am not about to discuss our degrading relationship or personal endevers infront of a street grade harlot." -Hermione said, a bit nonchalantly.

"Look Hermione, You know i love you, but just because you're a virgin and don't want to make love yet, doesn't mean that every other girl who has is a _harlot" -_ spat Ron "And you really need to learn to forgive me for sleeping with Lavender in 6th year, we're just friends now, whats done is done. I'm yours, i swear."

Hermione had made this decision a long time ago, she wasn't sure weather she made it that night dancing in the tent with Harry, with his goofy smile, crooked glasses and strong hands on her hips... Or weather she made it down in the dungeon of malfoy manor in her near death stupor, with draco silently tending her wounds and pouring his heart out. But the point remains, she made her decision a while ago. Her heart no longer belonged to Ronald Weasely and it hasn't for a while. Not since that moment in 6th year when she walked in on him liplocking that _harlot_ with his hands up her shirt in the middle of the griffindor common room.

"Well, Ron, as far as I'm concerned sleeping with someone elses boyfriend makes you a harlot and weather or not you are mine, I'm no longer yours. I'm sorry, Ron, But i can't do this anymore, so please, just leave me be." - Hermione said sternly while silently casting a charm to close the curtains around her area and blocking Ron from sight.

It was going to be a long night, But tomorrow, She was to be discharged to go home for the summer. Today was july 1st, The war was over, everyone was heading home to recover from the battle and the castle was well under way with repairs. Hermione had until september 5th to figure out exactly who she was and who she is now... who she's going to become.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Draco's Secrets**_

It was 2am, Hermione was being discharged at 7. But she couldn't get the thought of draco's gift out of her mind. She was determined to read it before she left hogwarts for the summer. Casting a lumos charm and curling under the blankets, she opened what she thought was a book. It turned out to be Draco Malfoys journal of his entire time at hogwarts. She was shocked, why would he give her his journal? She would just skim through it tonight, it may give her some insight into why Malfoy had saved her life.

Sept, First week, first year...

My mother insists that i write in this god awful journal atleast once a day, She will be lucky if i end up writing in it alteast twice a month. But I'm finally at hogwarts and settled in. I've unpacked, been sorted into slytherin of course. my father would have sued the school if i wasn't i'm sure. he's like that. i don't know why. I over heard my mother once telling my aunt bella that he was like this because of some moldy warts he and his friends had once. I hope i never get them. But i did end up meeting the horridly _FAMOUS_ Harry Potter before the sorting ceremony. He had a weasely named Ron following him like a lost puppy. Along with some obnoxiously smart girl with overly curly hair who's name turned out to be Harmony Granger or something who turns out to be born from muggles. ugh! The girl just seems to annoy me. The way she looks at me, i don't know why.

Oct, Second Year,

It still surprises me how that granger girl didn;t even flinch when i called her such a horrid name. MUDBLOOD. Not sure why, I didn't mean it. But it sure got a reaction out of my friends and it did seem fitting, I mean her parents aren't magic. but still, I have begun picking on her even more, just to see the sparks behind her eyes when she gets angry. yet now, even a month later she doesn't even give me a second glance, not even an angry one. She's grown numb to my insults, she's so strong. My father would be furious if he knew how much i admired her strength though, I wish i could get her to be my friend, even though i've been so mean, it's silly i know it. But i know she will never forgive me. never.

Hermione was a little surprised to learn that even back in second year, Draco felt remorse, in a way, for treating her badly. She continued reading.

May, Third Year

I was with Crabbe andGoyle today waiting to see if they really were going to execute that dang bird when all of a suddenPotter & Co. came up behind us and Granger was screaming at me calling me names and before i could even speak she had punched me square in the face as if i was a bloody muggle. I refuse to write home to my father about this, because i know how negative he will be about this whole ordeal. However, I can't come to find one thing wrong with this. She put me in my place and i deserved it. That woman is truely something special, if only i could tell her. I would let her beat me to a pulp every day if it meant i could have her close to me again.

Dec, fourth year.

I won't even pretend i know about colors or hair. Yes, i know what looks good on me, but i was brought up to know that. I was raised to look my best at all times. I was also raised to know when someone else looked their best or didn't. So when Hermione Granger walked down the grand staircase on the arm of none other than Viktor Krum, to say i was speechless would be an understatement. I always thought she was pretty, don't get me wrong, but i thought this in an unconventional way. I was attracted to her passion, her intelligence, the things no one else really vallued about her. But gods, that blue dress. The way it hung off her shoulds, the way it brought out the orange flecks in her Hazel eyes. That is what heaven is. I swear it. Even if i have to die trying, I will never let anyone hurt this angel of light. The beauty who has showed me happiness from a distance.

The entries were getting fewer and far between and Hermione was begining to drift off, She would read the rest at a later time. However, She couldn't help but to feel as though she wanted to belong in his world, as much as he wanted to belong in hers. She had to get up early to leave for summer break and she had ALOT of things to decide this summer... Things were definately going to change, that was certain.

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Summer Changes**_

It was Sept 5th and the weather was unusally warm. Kings cross station was busy as usual and there was an excess of reporters for the daily profit darting about trying to catch photos of the survivors of final battle. Particuarly those of the golden trio. Hermione Granger was paying no mind to publicity and couldn't care less about fame or the fortune that came with being one of the few who helped Harry Potter defeat the infamous Dark Lord.

With the sun rising High in the sky and the humidity rising, Hermione was rushing with her trolley and her belongings to catch the hogwarts express and hadn't given a second thought to the fact that her new outlook on life or her new outlook on her apearence may or may not make the front page the very next day. With that, She slipped out of her barely there Dark grey cardigan to reveal a slim fitting sleeveless bustier mini dress in Navy blue, a modest color. She was always taught to show off one asset or another, today she chose her legs and wore the cardigan over the dress, but the heat was really getting to her and her boots were killing her feet. Hermione was attempting to lift her trunk onto the train when none other than Harry Potter came up behind her and did the heavy lifting for her.

"Here you go Ms, Let me give you a hand with that trunk." - Harry said awkwardly, hoisting the trunk onto the train easily.

"Well, Thank you, but since when do you refer to me by Ms, Harry?" -Hermione laughed, adjusting her weight casually from one hip to the other.

"Hermione?" -Harry stuttered, glancing Hermione up and down cauciously. "I haven't seen you all summer, you look, amazing."

"I know, I just needed to take the summer to figure some things out, figure myself out, And this is what i came back with." -Hermione sighed.

"I guess i can relate to that"- Harry nodded, kneeling down on one knee, then procreeding to lift his pant leg, "I didn't get a new wardrobe, but i got a tattoo this summer." -He said while revealing a small lilly with a golden snitch in the center and a stem that twirled into a letter J.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Harry, I got a few of them this summer as well." -Hermione giggled. Harry gaped, "where, I don't see any?"

"And you most likely never will."- Hermione said as she climbed onto the train, causing Harry to blush wildly, neither one of them noticing the reporter for the daily prophet causually snapping photos a few feet away.

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Daily Gossip

The next morning the great hall was a mess with hormones of one kind or another and Hermione had never felt so unsettled by the the male population in her life. It's not that she had made any drastic changes in her appearence, but for some reason it was as if she was a walking aphrodisiac. However, Hermione was probably just being self concious and chalked all the attenion up to the updated style, massive wave of relief the entire school was feeling from the war being over and yet again, hormones, this was after all still a school full of teenagers.

Hermione glanced the front page of the daily profit while walking to her seat at the griffindor table and clearly noticed herself, in a rather revealing dress standing in front of a kneeling Harry directly in front of the hogwarts express. Hermione sat down next to Harry and Neville, who placed a copy of the paper in front of her. It was then she noticed that the caption with the photo of her and Harry was completely untrue. There, in big bold letters...

 **GRYFINDOR TRIO, BECOMES DUO,**

 **Has Harry Potter proposes to Hermione Granger on platform 9 3/4 directly in front of the hogwarts express, before boarding for their final year at magical school?Has their love blossemed from friendship to romance over the years? If so, what of Ronald Weasely, whom Ms. Granger was dating from 5th year up until the begining of the summer? The public wants to know.**

Hermione was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say, She tilted her head up from the paper and looked at Harry with a look that just said "what do you make of all of this?"

"I find it funny how even when their is no gossip to put out, they still have to find something to print. If they had just waited a few more seconds, they would have saw my tattoo." -Harry said.

"Or heard me talk about mine." -Hermione replied.

Neville, Who had remained quiet through all of this, finally spoke up and said "Oh so i guess now is a good time to mention i got my ear pierced?" -laughing, he continued "Since you guys both seem okay with the permanant muggle body art, i guess my not so permanant muggle body jewely isn't as bad."

They all broke into laughter and enjoyed their meal before heading off to classes. Every one was growing up, changing and things like this just weren't bothering people as much as they used to. But growing up and changing were meant to go together. But there were somethings Hermione just couldn't change.

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Some things Never change

Hermione would never be able to change how comfortable she was in a library. It was like a second home to her. She would also never be able to change how much she loved to read, how much she loved the smell of the books or how she would occasionally fall asleep surrounded by a pile of school work on a book pile in a desserted corner of the before mentioned library. This was how Hermione Granger, came to see one Draco Malfoy for the first time outside of potions class, since he gave her his journal, of which she still could not bring herself to finish.

**It was two weeks into the first semester and Hermione had a potions essay and an ancient runes assignment all due in less than fourty eight hours. So, of course, armed with just about every book on both subjects that she could carry, Hermione went to her favorite table in the far back corner of the libary and began her work. Normally she would be wearing her school robes, But this new outlook on her life had her only wearing her school robes when required, meaning during class hours.

Therefor, Hermione had taken this opportunity to wear her favorite dark red leggings, converse sneakers and a white happy bunny tshirt she's had since the summer after 4th year that says "reading is sexy". Hermione had never been one to do anything special with her hair, hence why it had always been a frizzy mess. But Hermione had learned a few tricks over the years to make it more managable, such as leave in conditioner and a layered hair style. Thus, tonight hermione just tossed her hair in a huge messy bun on the top of her head and went to work, feeling very at home in her own clothes surrounded by the books she adored.

At some point after ten oclock, Draco Malfoy had entered the library, performing his duties as a prefect, given he couldn't be head boy as an 8th year. He was about to leave when he noticed an unsually bright color in the back of the library. That unusually bright color, turned out to be worn rather tightly by a pair of very toned legs belonging to none other than Hermione Granger. The girl was asleep in the chair with one leg tucked under her and her head resting on her arm, piled on a top of books. Draco quietly packed her belongings, shrunk down all the books and put them into her bag. He then made a note to carefully pick the girl up and proceeded to carry her and the dreaded bag of books, all the way up to gryffindor tower.

 _ **Chapter 14**_

A snake in the lions den

It was almost 11 and Harry Potter was the only one in the common room at this time. He had been sitting here for the past two hours attempting to study for his potions essay. He was really trying to keep his grades up now since he didn't have things to distract him now. things like teachers with evil beings on the back of their heads trying to kill him, deadly mile long snakes slithering around the plumbing trying to kill muggleborns, friends evil rats trying to ressurect phsycopaths or a damn war going on... no, he didn't have those things. He did have that one distraction though. Hermione.

That girl would be the death of him. She was always beautiful. But the way she's changed, even the slytherins seemed to have noticed her. "what was it zabini had said the other day?" - harry thought

"Muggleborns made some improvements, liking the ass." - harry remembered. Yeah, that's what that pighead blaise was saying about Hermione. All because she was wearing a pair of shorts. Granted, they were a bit shorter than she normally would have worn, but nothing compared to anything lavender would have been seen in.

"Do men always see women as sexual beings?" -Harry thought? Just then Harry heard a bit of noise coming from outside of the portrait door and glanced over to see the fat lady poking her head into another portait on the inside of the common room.

"oh, Mr potter, i'm glad to see you're still awake, i would've hated to have woken you for this., but you see, I've been so rudely sent to get you, AGAINST MY WISHES, by young Mr. Malfoy." - said the fat lady

"what does he want with me, at this hour, or in general?" - harry asked, disgusted.

"Well, i can't be certain, but i'm fairly sure it has to do with the unconcious young woman in his arms." - the fat lady said sarcastically

At that, Harry proceed to stop the work on his essay and set down his quill, gathering himself up and heading out through the portrait hole, into the hallway. There, he saw a rather dishevled Malfoy with a bulging backpack slung over his shoulder, carefully holding a sleeping Hermione in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, curling her fingers in draco's hair. Which had grown well to his shoulders over the summer.

"I can see your upset, Potter. But before you forget, let me remind you, that i've saved this girls life just as many times as you have. some of which you don't even know about. So before you go jumping to conclusions, would you just take her out of my arms please. Before i drop her and make this a completely wasted trip." -Draco said nonchalanty.

Harry cautiously lifted the sleeping angel out of Draco's arms and into his own, hearing the little woman moan softly in discontent at being momentarily disturbed. Harry glared at draco before softening his look and asking "let me guess, she fell asleep in the library again?"

"Yeah, I did. But i didn't want to embaress her and she looked so upset in potions this morning that i didn't want to disturb her either. So i just chose to carry her. Is it safe to asume this happens alot?" - Draco spoke animately, cassually leaning back against the staircase railing, letting Hermiones backpack slump to the ground quietly.

"I wouldn't say alot, but ofton enough where if she isn't back by eleven then usually Ron, Ginny or I would go looking for her. But, well, Ron and us are a bit on the outs and Ginny is going through her own stuff lately." - Harry spoke softly trying to make conversation. backing up against the wall so as to keep his balance more comfortably.

"Going through her own stuff? Is that what you call sleeping with half of my dorm?" - Draco laughed.

"Well, yeah, it's her own stuff. It's certainly not something i would ever want to do." -Harry laughed too.

"True enough. But, about Hermione..." -Draco paused, shifting uncomfortably.

"What about her, Malfoy?"- Harry asked, suspiciously.

"She's different this year... not just her wardrobe. which beside weaselette, is the talk of my dorm. But, her demeanor. Is she..well, is she okay? you know, emotionally?" - Draco asked, sounding rather pathetically worried.

"We've all been through alot the past few years. Changes don't just happen on the inside and sometimes they happen slowly. Maybe she's just going through her own stuff too. But, if your so worried, talk to her yourself. You clearly know where to find her now." -Harry said sarcastically.

"well, since i have your blessing, i guess i will have to do just that." - Draco sneered. " lets just hope Hermione isn't going through the same type of STUFF that your ex is, ay potter? Now i suggest you get that girl into bed, she's clearly exhausted."

snickering, Draco picked up Hermione's backpack and quickly handed it off to Harry before walking off down the darkened hallway and exiting off on to the stairway towards the dungeons.

Harry turned toward the portrait and was just about to enter when he heard the distinct sound of malfoys voice echoing over the rumbling of the stairs through the darkened halls.

"May the best man win!"


	4. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

studying chemistry

After crawling through the portrait hole, being cautious not to disturb the sleeping Hermione in his arms, Harry made straight for the couch in the gryffindor common room. He quickly discarded Hermione's backpack next to his many things scattered across one of the side tables, hearing the many contents rattle around inside. Carefully laying the sleeping woman on the couch, he considered waking Hermione so she could go to her own room, but decided against it. Harry was also not dumb enough to attempt to get her into the girls dorm given the many security measurements they had in place. Granted, it may be of use to ask George how he and his brother always managed to sneak in there without being detected. For, future reference. But for now, Harry was deteremined to let Hermione sleep the night away next to his arm chair while he studdied.

Settling into the chair, he noticed how Hermiones multitoned curls had sprawled across the red fabric of the overstuffed old couch arm and how the pillows gave slightly at the curves of her body. His thoughts drifted and soon he was replaying the scene in the hall in his mind,

"What did Malfoy mean, may the best man win?" Harry was consumed by this thought, surely the blonde menace didn't think he stood any chance in winning Hermiones favor? Mind rushing to many different conclusions, The boy who lived quickly decided to put all thoughts of blondes in general out of his mind. Harry was certain that the only competition he would ever have for Hermione's affections was indeed a red head.

Glancing over to her sleeping form once more, Harry watched as she curled into herself, tucking her hand under her cheek and curling her fingers around her curls. Slowly rising from the chair, Harry used the accio spell to summon his chudley cannons throw blanket from him room and gently draped it over her, careful not to cover her face. Harry could distinctly remember how she would get a mini anxiety attack from the blankets covering her face back when the golden trio had all stayed at the burrow a few summers back. Gently moving the curls out of her face, Harry settled himself into the arm chair beside her and waited for sleep to come, given the thoughts churning around inside his head and the position he was in, it was sure to take some time though.

Morning came quickly, much to the student's disappointment. The first ones down to the common room were none other than Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The two were dressed to the nines as usual, both wearing different colors of the same dress, which obviously meant that Padma, Parvati's twin sister was wearing the same dress in a third color. This is how the girls did things most days, if an item was available in three or more colors and was something they all liked, they would get it together. But this was getting much more difficult to do since Lavender was the only one who maintained her form this summer, she worked hard to remain at her perfect size 3. The twins however each gained about 20lbs over the past few months and Padma was now a size 7, with Parvati a bit smaller at a size 5. As far as Lavender was concerned, they just weren't twins anymore. The pale purple dress, the color of her name sake, hit just perfectly in the center of Lavender's tanned thighs and She loved the way it floated around her waist like she was still a child.

Skipping through the common room, Lavender came to an abrupt halt when she noticed both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger just waking up in front of the fireplace. This wouldn't be fairly unusual and normally Lavender wouldn't give it a second thought, Tons of students passed out with their friends while studying. But what caught Lavender's attention most was the air of intimacy surounding these two, given the random potions books and various scrolls and parchments spread among them, it would appear they had just been studying last night. However, She wasn't no newbie in the ways of love and she could clearly see that there was chemistry between these two just by the way they glanced at each other.

"Interesting", Lavender thought to herself as she continued on her way out the portrait hole. Making a note to herself of how Hermione had been sleeping with Harry's blanket of which Ginny had given him for christmas this past year. She would be speaking to the spiteful redhead and inquiring weather or not the daily profit had in fact been correct about the two members of the golden trio. "If they're an item, it would definately mean Ronald is still on the market." She gossiped to Parvati on the way down to breakfast.

With the portrait hole closed noisely and the gossip girls gone, Hermione stretched her tense muscles and tried her best to remember how she had gotten back to the common room from the library last night. Considering it just best to ask Harry outright, she uncovered herself from beneath his blanket, folded it neatly and sat indian style in the center of the couch, loooking curiously in Harry's direction.

"So, I clearly fell asleep while studying again" Hermione laughed and pulled her massively messy curls into a haphazard bun on the top of her head using one of the many hair ties she kept on her wrist.

"Thanks for coming and getting me, again, and not waking me up. Heaven forbid i get caught out past curfew so early in the school year." She energetically thanked Harry.

Adjusting his glasses and moving to sit beside her on the couch, Harry sat his hand on her knee and looked at her with slight concern before yawning out his half mumbled response, "Actually Hermione, It was Malfoy who brought you back. The guy carried you all the way here, bookbag and all." , Stretching and standing up to right his clothes, Harry continued, "I wasn't aware that you two were so close."

Hermione stiffened a little at the on slaught of information she just recieved and quickly tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I wasn't aware that we were either, curious, I guess i will owe him a thank you then as well." Standing up herself, She adjusted her tshirt to cover her midriff, taking clear notice that Harry had seen the star tattoo on her stomach.

"I thought you said i wouldn't be able to see your tattoos" Harry teased, Gathering up his belongings and heading towards the boys dorm.

"Well, There is a time and place for everything." Hermione pointed out, scooping up her bag and pressing herself by him gently to get to the stairs of the girls dorm. "But who's to say you will ever get to see the rest?" She teased back as she poked her tongue out at him and bounced up the steps two by two and out of site.

Quickly, Hermione grabbed a fresh set of clothes from her school trunk and ducked into the bathroom. Let her knotted hair fall down and looking into the mirror she grabbed for her tooth brush and spearmint toothpaste. Brushing her teeth like a crazy person and losing herself in her reflection, Hermione was truely confused as to what she was going to do, There was definately something between her and Harry. She wasn't a fool. However, She was awfully curious as to what there could be between her and Draco.

Spitting and rinsing her mouth, Hermione turned on the shower and stripped down before stepping inside, letting the heat of the water relax the tension from sleeping on the couch away from her sore back. Thinking to herself now , "I know Harry so well already, But i hardly know Draco at all." Hermione then remembered the diary he had given her in the hospital wing. She had kept it safe in it's velvet box hidden in the bottom of her trunk, perhaps it was time to take another peak inside.


	5. chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

keeping face

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped an oversized towel around herself before padding her way barefoot out of the bathroom to her dorm. She swiftly went to her trunk and retrieved the hidden parcel she'd been hiding in the bottom for months. Proceeding to tie her hair in a towel, She sat herself down indian style on her bed and closed the curtains around her before withdrawing the small necklace from it's velvet box, unlocking the glass bead and removing the tiny journal. Enlarging the item, Hermione's heart began to flutter with anticipation. Skimming through again, She found where she left off.

March, fifth year

Father keeps telling me that Voldemort is back, that i will have to be picking a side and joining him soon. Little does he know i've already made my choice. I've been keeping up with my god father through all his ordeals, he doesn't think i'm upfor the task though. However, with the world coming to terms the way it is, with nasty people like this new teacher umbridge in positions of power, people like me are going to be needed now more than ever. I'm trying to keep face here, keep those i care about in the dark. But it's getting hard to stay away from her, every time i turn around she's there, defending me to that damn potter in one way or another and i can;t handle it. I'm going to have to make her hate me and fast. Next year, i will be making my choice public, things are coming to a head and its not going to be long now before we are in an all out war. I just hope my friend at the hogs head bar can keep up his end of the bargain. So far so good, he did tell me all about the trios little meeting there, who he recognized and what he overheard. Wasn't hard to question one of the weak links of the group.

So that's how he knew to question Cho's friend in fifth year, Aborforth was his friend. Hermione laughed to herself as she shook her hair out the towel and begain to unknot it slowly with her fingers. Malfoy was ever the clever one with friends in various hidden places, playing double agent, how unique. Sounds alot like what Professor Snape had done, she thought.

Carefully, she shrunk the book back down, locking it safely inside it's beaded case and this time, she placed it around her neck for safe keeping. opening the curtains along the left side of her bed, Hermione stood slowly and proceeded to move to her trunk, replacing the velvet box at the bottom and removed one of her favorite outfits to slip into.

Today, Hermione decided on her over worn size 12 light blue hip huggers and her basic black razor back tank top. Hermione was by no means a small girl, She took pride in her looks though. She was thick, but firm and she would not deny herself the simple pleasures in life, weather it was a second helping at dinner or a long nap. Happy with the outfit she had chosen, she continued, Slipping on her favorite pair of red sneakers and brushing her hair into a high back pony tail. Hermione glanced at her bedside mirror and decided to apply a tiny bit of makeup. Simple black eyeliner and a pale tinted chapstick. She felt so pretty and not overdone like half these girls she saw running around. It was a simple outfit, But It's the woman who makes the clothes. She was a real woman and confidence was key.

Heading down the stairs to the common room, she was caught off guard by a very distressed Ron waiting at the bottom. He had his hands in his pockets, fidgeting about, looking nervous as could be.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked?

"I, uhm, wanted to talk to you." - Ron stated, gesturing toward the couch, for them to sit down together.

Taking a seat calmly, Hermione looked confused as Ron sat next to her, a little to close and continued.

"I was hoping we could discuss, what's going on between us." He said a little to quiet.

"What exactly do you mean, between us?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably beside her once best friend.

"Well, i know you said you weren't mine any more, But, My heart still belongs to you." - Ron said, stuttering slightly.

"Ron, I said that months ago, Before the summer even began, i'm sorry, but i just don't feel the same way as i used to." -Hermione tried to explain...

"IS THIS STILL BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH LAVENDER?!" -Ron interupted, "Because i told you, it was a one time thing, and we're just friends now, she means nothing to me! I BELONG TO YOU!"

Getting uncomfortable and a bit irritated Hermione stood up and said "Believe it or not Ronald, No, This has nothing to do with Her and it has nothing to do with you either. I'm just not the same girl i was then."

slaming his fist on the arm of the couch, Ron asks, "What does that mean, exactly? Is there someone else?"

Hermione storms towards the portrait hole and imedietly before exiting screams back, "YES ACTUALLY, TWO SOMEONES! FIGURE THAT ONE OUT!"

Ronald throws his head into his hands, completely confused and flabbergasted. Needless to say, this did not go how he had planned, at all.

Meanwhile, up at the top of the stairway to the boys dorm, A confused Harry has been listening to the entire disaster playout downstairs. "two someones" He thinks to himself...


	6. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Nerve

Storming down to the great hall, Hermione was fuming. How could Ron still think there was a chance for them after everything he had done to her the past few years? Didn't he noticed she had changed? No, of course not, Hermione thought. She had vowed to give the girls of this school a run for their money and all she had done was step things up a notch or two in the looks department. Well, That's it, She was going to take things to a new level, she knew for a fact that at least three boys were definitely interest in her, and she was not going to waste her time on Ron again.

Hermione stormed into the great hall and headed straight for the slytherin table, she had no time to stop and look around else she may lose her nerve. Easily catching site of the gorgeous blond near the center of the table, Hermione walked right up behind him and tugged him right up off the bench seat. Gasping resonating around the entire hall at this.

"Malfoy, We need to talk, now, please." - Hermione said clearly, although a bit rushed.

"I, uhh" - Draco gracefully allows the woman to manhandle him to a standing position, attempting to hide his shock at this public display and continues, "Alright, GRANGER", He snarls a bit, following her quickly out of the room full of staring students and obnoxiously nosy teachers, still being led by the arm.

Out in the hall Draco shakes himself out of Hermione's grasp and proceeds to lean casually against the wall, crossing his ankles, Before beginning to Ask, "Would you mind telling mffttt..." ,

Hermione, Taking the only chance she can see, now that they are alone, cuts him off mid sentence and Presses herself up tight against his chest, one hand on the wall beside his head, the other cupping the back of his neck lightly and Firmly kisses the young man standing in front of her.

Draco was no fool when it came to women, but this woman was definitely something new. He definitely wasn't expecting this. Honestly, he was expecting her to yell at him for carrying her back to her dorm or call him sick in the head for all his writings in his journal, or really ANYTHING but this.

However, without missing a beat, Draco wrapped one of his arms around her thick waist and the other into her unruly curls. Fire burning between the two of them, building like he was filling his lungs with an addictive drug. Next thing he knew, there was a flash of red and none other then Ginevra Weasley had grab the curvaceous brunette out of his arms and punched Hermione Granger dead in the face.

Now Hermione was a lover, not a fighter. Keyword, being was. She had spent the summer redefining herself in more ways than one. Quick to recover from the sucker punch Ginny had just thrown at her with her back turned, Hermione dodged the second one and within seconds had knocked Ginny to the ground with a ground sweep and tackled her, breaking her nose in one foul hit.

All the noise had attracted a crowd and a few teachers, leading to Professor Snape sweeping out into the hall first, who thankfully recovered from the snakes venom curtousy of Draco's mother switching sides in the final battle.

"Whaat is the meaaning of thiss lady like behavioor"- Snape drawled out sarcastically.

"Malfoy and I were talking and Ginny came up out of no were and had the audacity to hit me, I was merely defending myself professor." -Hermione reassured him.

"Is this true, Ms Weasely?" - Snape asked, eyebrows quirking slightly?

Ginny, scowling and holding her bloody nose, gets up off the ground and adjusts her micro mini skirt, covering her self as much as the sleazy piece of cloth will allow and proceeds to explain.

"More or less, professor. Except, this bitch might as well have been cheating on my brother." - Ginny replied. The crowd around them gasping.

Draco looked suspiciously at the redhead at this comment, but said nothing as the professor gave both her and Hermione a detention for that night and proceeded to escort Ginny to the hospital wing.

At this, Harry and Ron come bouncing down the stairs chatting animatedly about various things, coming to a halt when they see a giant crowd outside the great hall, with Draco and Hermione at the front. Ron scowls, crossing his arms. "So, is this one of the supposed two people she's interested in?" - He asks Harry.

"I sure fucking hope not." - Harry replies, stuttering his reply out a little to quickly.


End file.
